Molly Atom
Molly Atom is a Roboticist and doctor from the Omegaverse. She is a reboot of the character of the same name. Appearence Molly is mixed race. She has no visible markings or scars of any kind and her most distigushing feature is her fluffy brown afro. She is overweight, and has been since she we a child, and her leg, from below the knee down, is robotic. Molly tends to weak casual clothes that are blue and red, her favorite colors. She refuses to wear skirts or pants, and instead wears shorts all year. They are comfy and easy to wear. General Personality Molly prides herself on being the queen of sass. She uses sarcasm and snarkiness as a crutch during tough situations. Molly's main concern is sceince. She is willing to make great sacrifices as long as it promotes humanity's scentific growth. She has little concern from friends and family and prefers the company of her inventions. Though she does find dogs endearing. Biography Molly's parents cared little for her. Her left leg was disfigured due to a birth defect and she was very vocal about her opinions. Molly left her parents as soon as she was able at age ten. She was a drifter and during that time she mainly focused on studying. During her time drifting, she learned medicine and robotics, and sucessfully replaced her right leg with a new robotic one. Molly suddenly found herself and her services in high demand. She bought out a two story apartment complex and began working as a doctor. During that time she created a helper robot named Penny. The Multiverse Something, like a voice from the distent past, urged Molly to create a device that she could use to communicate with the other verses. She gave Penny the ability to contact other verse and act like a phone between her and whoever she contacted. Molly soon descovered the Mirrorverse, and became very facinated with it. She now spends much of her time trying to study the other verse out there and even put up with their radio stations, evne if she finds the music horrible. PreReboot Molly Molly was raised in an orphanage, along side her soul mate Lorelei and friend Roger. Molly, Roger and Lorelei later went on to form a Jazz band, with Molly playing the chello and base. However, Lorelei became gravely ill and passed away. This caused Molly to obesse with trying to find a way to bring Lorelei back, causing Roger to leave her by doing so. Her obession with trying to revive Lorelei eventually led her to meet John, Terri and Blues. At first, she was petty towards them, but she then eventually came to think of them dearly. Molly gave up on Lorelei, and chose to keep her dear to her memory by building the son Lorelei always wanted, Pheonix. Molly grew to love Pheonix like a son, and the two were happy. Molly also had a pug named Zipper. Zipper would occasionally take over the blog in order to beg for meat scraps. Penny Penny is the reboot of Zipper and Pheonix. She was originally made to be nothing but a helper, but her learning A.I eventually lead her to develop her own personality. Penny is a talented artist and a master house keeper, she is ever curious but also a bit of an attention hog. When penny is put into sleep mode, she will sometimes she visions of the past through Zipper and Pheonix whom she calls the brown dog and red bird. This has grown encreasingly painful for her. imdone.png|Pheonix mollywitbass.png|PreReboot Molly zipper.png|Zipper somuchbetter.png|PreReboot Molly shikaku2.png penny1.png|Penny lorelei.png|Lorelei Category:Characters